Demensional Rift
by Lonus
Summary: Two boys watch their best friends die in front of them. Then get thrown to the teen titians demension of earth. What will the two boys do. What will the titans do for that matter. RavenXOc StarfireXOc rnPlease read and review Chapter 2 is now UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titians or anything else that I may use.

**Coming of new friends**

It was early summer when four friends (Chris Matt David and David's girlfriend Natalie) all about the age of 16 who had decided to run away from home. They had been gone for about five months, so they went to a small convenience story on the Georgia border.

They went in, and bought a few days of essentials. (Ramen granola bars bottles of water and deodorant) When they were about to leave a robber ran in and grabbed Natalie and yelled "don't move and she wont get hurt" but to everyone's misfortunes Chris had to sneeze really bad, and when it came it made the madman jump and pull the trigger.

Now everyone was shocked and pissed at the fact that Natalie was shot in the head. David was the first one to come back to reality and ran at him more pissed now that he realized what had just happened. But the robber reacted and shot David in the chest, and then when Chris and Matt ran at him he wounded the two boys. Then he ran off.

David was dying fast from the blood lose, and asked one last thing.

"Guys can you bring Natalie to me"

Matt and Chris together "Sure buddy what ever you want" With that they moved Natalie body over to David who held her and said "I'll be with you soon Natalie"

With that both Matt and Chris ran as fast as they could to get away from the scene (which was not fast considering Chris was shot in the shoulder, and Matt was shot in the leg) But they ran away from that with guilty consciences. They found the man running down the street, when the most unusual thing happened. A dimensional rift appeared and sucked both Chris and Matt into it.

**In Jump City….**

The Titians are responding to a bank robbery, when they get there they hear gunfire and then a flash of light. Which sucked the robber of the bank in and dumped Chris and Matt into this world.

When they get up and realize that they are in a bank they decide to leave as fast as they can. When they left the bank, and ran into the Titians.

"Stop and turn yourselves in"

But the two keep walking.

"I said STOP!" with that Robin jumped in front of the two.

They both walked around him.

Cyborg launched a sonic blast behind them trying to scare them, Starfire launched star bolts around them, but they were too depresst to even notice.

Then beast boy grabbed Matt in the form of an octopus, but Matt just bit him hard on one of his tentacles and beast boy let go. Raven grabbed Chris with her telekinetic powers, but then they saw him squirming. Then they heard CRACK and realized that Chris had dislocated one of his shoulders, and one of his legs, and somehow got out.

All the Titians were shocked by this until they heard more cracking sounds, which came from Chris popping his leg and arm back into place. The two boys kept walking down the sidewalk. _God I want to get away from them_. With that, Chris turned invisible, and then grabbed Matt causing him to turn invisible to.

With that robin yelled "Where did they go?"

Back with the two they are walking down an ally and they sit down to take a rest, but suddenly pass out.

Sorry for it being short

I promise that the next chapter will be longer

Please review :P


	2. Power Emerge

**Ch 2. Power emerge**

The titians were out looking for them the next day. And they found them unconscious in an ally.

Chris opened his eyes to a blinding white light.

"Where am I"

"Your in our medical bay" Chris looks around to see Matt starting to wake up.

Robin walked over to Chris and looked him over. "You have some explaining to do"

"About what" "Why did you rob the bank" Chris looked at him confused "We didn't"

"Then why did you walk away from us" "None of you would understand" Robin looked at him with a curious look "Try us"

Matt sat up and looked around "Where am I"

"Its ok Matt they want us to tell them why were here"

"Ok"

Chris looks at robin then the rest of the titians and then starts the story.

"Well it starts off like this-"

Flashback 

"Matt me and two of our friends ran away from our homes, and we've been away for

about five months now, and we went to a convenience store to get something to eat. And

when we were about to leave, a man ran into the store and grabbed our friend David's

girlfriend Natalie and put a gun to her head. And in the end she and David died in front of

us by that mad man. Then we were sucked into something, and thrown into the bank, and

that is where you all came into play"

end flashback 

Robin and the titians looked at Chris like he had another head growing. But the silence was interrupted by a low growling noise. Everyone looked at Matt who now had a firey ora around him, and then the bed he was on disintegrated from the heat.

Everyone stepped back in fear.

"Matt calm down now!"

When matt finally calmed down there was no evidence of a bed where he was, and then matt blacked out.

The titians went to help him, but with caution.

While this was happening Chris was staring at a picture of him matt and there two dead friends.

**Review NOW!**


End file.
